Useless Animal Facts
Slugs have four noses. All polar bears are left handed. In a life time, the average person eats eight spiders. The longest recorded flight of a chicken is 13 seconds. Giant squid have the largest eyes in the world. All porcupines float. The world record for sitting in a cage filled with scorpions is 21 days. Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump. Termites eat through wood 2 times faster when listening to rock music. A pig's orgasm lasts half an hour. Mozzarella cheese is made from water buffalo's milk. The giant sloth sleeps for 17 hours a day, yet dreams for only 70 minutes of that time. Left undisturbed, a detatched porcupine quill will work its way into human flesh at a rate of 2.5cm a day. When toads vomit, their reflexes are so strong that they bring up not only their stomach contents but the stomach itself! Cats can make over 100 individual vocal sounds, whereas dogs can only make 10. An ant removed from its ant hill and released several kilometres from home will find its way back by its sense of smell. Hippopotamus milk is bright pink. The world's smallest insect is the fairy fly, only 0.2mm long. Cheetahs can go from a standing position to 45mph in two seconds. The Anopheles mosquito that carries malaria is believed to have been responsible for half of all human deaths, not including wars and accidents, since the Stone Age. Dogs have 17 muscles in their ears so they can turn them in several directions to pick up sounds. Chamelons and sea-horses can move their eyes in two different directions at the same time which enables them to spot predators more easily. A giraffe can last longer without water than a camel. A crocodile has so much acid in its stomach that it can digest steel. The female black widow spider mates with up to 25 partners a day, eating the male afterwards. Soon after birth, crab spiders start eating their mother's limbs. They then survive on them for several weeks. A blue whale's tongue is the same size and weight as a full-grown African elephant. The emperor moth starts life with a large tongue, but the time it has reached maturity, its tongue has shrunk away to nothing. Unable to feed, the moth eventually dies of starvation. A rodent's teeth never stop growing . Crocodiles can grow up 50 new sets of teeth in a lifetime. Cockroaches can hold their breath for 40 minutes. A crocodile cannot stick its tongue out. Polar bears can smell a human from 20 miles away. Starfish haven't got brains. It's impossible to lead a cow up stairs, but not down stairs. Dolphins sleep with one eye open. A blue whale's tongue weighs more than an elephant. Tarantulas can survive for up to 2 years without eating. Mother tarantulas kill 99% of the babies they hatch. Bats always turn left when leaving a cave. The house fly hums in the middle octave key of F. Flamingos can only eat with their heads upside down. Owls are the only birds that can see the colour blue. Ants can survive for 2 weeks underwater and they always fall onto their right side when intoxicated. Great Danes come from Germany, not Denmark.